


The Camera Eye: Going Major

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [2]
Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou is part of an indie porn outfit that is suddenly acquired by the major-league PSC Productions. He fears that moving up to the top ranks of the porn industry will damage his dreams of a modeling career – until he meets his costar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Going Major

**Author's Note:**

> Second in a planned porn star AU series that will bring in guys from GazettE, SCREW and Alice Nine. This fic isn’t intended to be a portrait of the actual JGV industry – if anything, the industry presented here is sort of a fusion of the Eastern and Western ones.

About six months after Uruha became a lead producer at PSC Productions, the company announced it had acquired the indie porn firm 9 Films.

It had been a meteoric six months, during which the company went from worst to first among the gay porn video ranks. They signed up two bona fide superstars in Ruki, the genre’s most celebrated oral specialist, and Aoi, a performer so renowned that his fellow adult film professionals referred to him as just “The Superstar.” (The latter hadn’t come easy, though. He’d insisted on choice of costars and that PSC also sign his favorite uke, Kazuki).

All of this was sparked by the continuing rise of Kai, the biggest star to emerge in the industry in years. He brought in as much money as the two established stars – and all this meant that PSC could think about adding the talent that smaller companies had to offer to the firm.

The choice of 9 Films was a natural. “It’s just five guys operating out of a suite of rooms,” Uruha told his boss. “One producer/director, one writer/actor, three actors. Anyone not being filmed at the time operates cameras. And yet, they’ve managed to turn a profit on every single video they’ve done, because they know how to make the most of what they have.”

The boss nodded. “I’ve heard the writer is the best out there, and that’s the one ingredient we’ve been missing,” he said. “Okay, nobody watches a porno for the scripts, but . . .”

“But, a good one can make a good film better,” Uruha said. “And Saga writes some great scripts – with actual stories.” For porn, this was saying a lot.

“So who’s this head producer of theirs?” the boss said, glancing at the photo Uruha had passed over of the company’s four actors. They were willowy and pretty, like most guys in this industry – though the tallest of them had an intriguing Goth edge to his look.

“He’s called Nao,” Uruha said. “He started the company a year and a half ago. Funded it out of his own pocket. He just recruited some friends and off they went.”

The boss nodded. “I’ll get in touch with him,” he said. “We’ll see if he’s really interested in selling.”

“I’ll bet he will,” Uruha said. “Nobody’s turned us down yet.”

* * *

Indeed, Nao didn’t turn them down, and when the deal was announced, there was satisfaction all around. PSC Productions gained a new talent pool and a talented writer. The 9 Films crew gained a bigger audience for what they did and the prestige of becoming part of the biggest story in gay porn at the moment.

That is to say, all the 9 Films people were happy – except one.

Shou had been very happy with the way things were. He’d gone in with the indie porn venture as a way to make a few bucks here and there between modeling gigs – non-sexual ones. That was his goal, to become a high fashion model.

He was afraid that being a “real” porn star would keep that from happening.

Shou sat there in the post-acquisition meeting looking around at his friends, the people who had been in these videos with him since they decided to take a chance on gay porn a year and a half ago. Nao was positively giddy at having the new producer/director-at-a-major-company title. Saga was just about preening as his writing skills were praised. Tora seemed to be just going with the flow, and Hiroto . . .

“Are we just going to be making videos with each other, like we used to?” Hiroto said. Shou let out a long breath of relief – someone else didn’t think this merger was entirely a good thing.

“You’ll be filming with each other, yes,” Uruha said. “But we’ll also costar you with the other guys in our company – like Aoi, and Ruki, and Kai.”

And Shou’s heart sank even further. Their production company had just been them, just a group of friends who came together to earn a little money. He was comfortable doing those things in front of a camera with friends. Could he do it with strangers? Apparently, it was no concern to Hiroto, because he was saying, “You mean, THE Aoi?”

“Yes,” Uruha said. “He’s interested in you, in fact.”

“Oh, wow, really?” And Hiroto’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Damn. So much for Shou having an ally.

“There’s good things in store for you all,” Uruha added. “In fact, Shou? I want to talk to you after the meeting, because I have a role for you very shortly.”

“Hey! Right off the bat, you get to do it with a star!” Tora clapped Shou on the back. “Way to go!”

“It’s not about doing it with a star!” Saga shot at him. “It’s about getting his name out there!”

“Well, okay, it’ll get his name out there,” Tora said. “But the doing it with a star part can’t hurt either!”

Shou just sat there, frozen. Get his name out there? Just what he didn’t want to do. He wanted to fly under the radar. What modeling agency would hire a guy best known for hardcore gay porn to advertise blue jeans or jewelry?

It sounded like this deal was aimed at the one thing he’d never wanted, the thing everyone else thought he’d want – being a full-blown porn star.

* * *

When his 9 Films mates (but that wasn’t accurate, was it, since 9 Films no longer existed anymore) had left the room, Shou found himself facing Uruha one-on-one. He felt like he should like the producer/director. He had something of an easygoing, semi-slacker vibe and was very good-looking, with glasses and shoulder-length dark blond hair. He looked, Shou thought, good enough to be in front of the camera himself.

He should like him, yes. If he were in any situation but this one.

“Shou,” Uruha said, “I want to tell you something. Half the reason I proposed buying out your company was Saga. We need his writing talent. In fact, I’m planning on reducing or eliminating his on-camera time and having him concentrate on writing all our videos.”

Shou nodded – that was understandable. Saga’s writing was one of the primary reasons 9 Films had managed to get attention in a crowded field, even without a big budget.

“The other half of the reason,” Uruha added, “was you.”

Well, now Shou nearly fell off his chair. Literally. He grabbed the arms to keep from faceplanting. “Me?”

Uruha nodded. “I watched your videos, and you were mesmerizing. Charismatic. You come across as innocent and sensual at the same time – that’s a rare and wonderful quality in this business. A quality I want to use.”

Shou felt his heart beating faster. Rare and wonderful quality? This wasn’t good. It sounded like Uruha was saying he was a . . .

“You’re a natural,” Uruha said. “I don’t know if you’re aware of it, but you’re a potential porn superstar.”

Dammit. DAMMIT There it was. Just what he didn’t want to hear.

“I . . . I don’t know if . . .”

Uruha put a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re modest,” he said. “You probably haven’t had an opportunity to get a good look at yourself on video yet. That’s why I want to try you in a scene with Kai in his next DVD.”

Shou’s eyes popped open. He wasn’t hearing this. He was NOT hearing this. With Kai? With THE star of the moment? “Are you sure?” he found himself saying.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything,” Uruha said. “You’ll be fantastic. And when you see yourself in the finished product? You’ll know what I’m talking about.” He patted him on the shoulder and handed him a sheaf of papers, stapled together, looking more like a college paper than something used in pro filmmaking.

“This is the script,” Uruha said. “They’ll get better once Saga is writing for us regularly. We shoot your part the day after tomorrow, the address is on the cover of the printout. Call is at noon. And Shou? I am really, really looking forward to working with you.”

Shou stood up, gave the director a bow and backed out of the office, script in hand. This was not good. This was SO not good. Uruha was looking to make him a porn superstar – not knowing he was dealing with the one guy in the business who’d turn that honor down.

* * *

He arrived back in the apartment the five of them lived in. Nao was at the stove, Hiroto and Tora setting the table, Saga sitting on the couch (which doubled as one of their beds), looking at his phone. All of the heads snapped up when he entered the room. “So?” Saga said. “How did it go?”

“I’ve been offered a co-starring role opposite Kai,” Shou said. “This is the script.” He held up the printout. “The scene’s shooting the day after tomorrow.”

“Opposite KAI?” Nao nearly dropped his spoon in his pot. “WOW! That didn’t take long!”

“This is even better than we thought!” Tora craned his neck, trying to see the sheaf of papers in Shou’s hands. “What’s it about? The video, I mean?”

“I don’t know,” Shou said. “I haven’t read it yet.”

“Is Uruha directing it?” Hiroto said, joining Tora at Shou’s side.

Saga jumped up from the couch and brushed the two of them aside. “Let the man go read his script,” he said. “Though I can guarantee I can come up with something a hundred times better than it.”

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” Shou said, quietly. “Just call me when dinner’s ready.”

He walked into the other room, which had futons flung willy-nilly about the floor. They not only slept on them, they’d done quite a few scenes for videos on top of them. All-purpose furnishings.

He lay back on the futon he slept on and picked up the script, but instead of reading it, he turned his face toward the window. There were raindrops starting to pitter-patter against the glass. The gloomy weather matched his mood.

All he wanted to do was make a little money . . . just sustain himself between modeling gigs. That was what he was all about. Modeling. Fashion. Not . . .

He opened the script and glanced it over. Like most porn scripts, it was mere connective tissue, serving to move the course of the video from one sex scene to the other. Kai was playing an actor who was up for a starring role in a movie – but he had competition from another actor, played by Ruki. The plot, such as it was, had the two trying to get the director, the press and studio executives on their side with sex. Of course, it ended up with the two ending up in bed together, the director seeing them fucking and deciding they should co-star with each other.

The part Shou was supposed to play was a reporter who came to interview Kai. There was a bit of dialogue before Kai’s character put the move on his . . . and then, the script just said, “SEX SCENE HERE.” No indication of what Shou was expected to do with this man he’d never met.

He dropped the script again, draping an arm across his forehead. He closed his eyes and remembered the way the others had reacted during the meeting. He imagined what they must have done when they came home after the meeting, while he was still with Uruha.

He thought of Nao jumping around like a little boy on Christmas morning, thrilled to death that a big-name company would pay big bucks for his little DIY venture. He saw Saga calling and texting everyone he knew that wasn’t part of their little company, bragging about the praise he got for his scripts; and Tora and Hiroto toasting each other with beer as they speculated on how many copies would be distributed of their next DVD.

They all want to do this, he thought. They’re all going along with it. Of course, none of them had any career ambitions that being in major-company porn would ruin. Tora wanted to be a seiyuu – well, they were heard and not seen. Hiroto wanted to be a stuntman in sentai and tonkatsu shows – those characters were always masked. And the other two just had ambitions to make film, any kind of film.

He didn’t want to let them down, didn’t want to dampen their enthusiasm and ruin their big break. But at the same time . . . he didn’t want to risk his future. He still wanted to be on that runway someday.

Shou picked up the script and looked at it again. His role could be played by anyone, couldn’t it? It’s not like this was exactly a plot-heavy film. What if he went to Uruha tomorrow and asked him to cast one of his roommates? He was sure that Hiroto would gladly do it. Tora might be harder to convince – he was usually a seme, and this was an uke role – but for a chance at costarring with a superstar, he might make the switch.

He dropped the papers when he heard the knock on his door telling him dinner was ready. He wasn’t going to say anything about his decision to them – yet. He’d talk to Uruha first.

* * *

Shou had called the office and asked where Kai and Uruha were shooting today. Apparently, they were at a house owned by the company’s biggest financial backer, a wealthy playboy who wanted to piss off his parents. This was a totally different location than the apartment – also belonging to the same guy – that they would be shooting in tomorrow.

Shou wondered what it would be like to have expendable wealth like that – especially since he and his friends scrutinized grocery store ads for the deepest bargains like detectives looking for clues.

The door to the place was wide-open when he arrived – the camera crews were bringing in the equipment. He just sort of wandered in like he belonged there. The actor who seemed to be the Uke of the Day – from the looks of him, a barely-legal-to-be-in-porn kid trying to pay off his college tuition – was having his makeup done in the corner of the living room by a pretty thing in a puffy Loli skirt who was barely older than him.

Shou just sort of followed the cameramen up the stairs – to the master bedroom, no doubt. As he walked, he rehearsed what he was going to say. He’d bow politely, thank Uruha for the opportunity and then say he had to decline it. Full-blown porn stardom just didn’t fit in with his future plans. He’d then sell Uruha on the idea of using one of his friends in the role, pointing out their strengths, the way fans had reacted to them. And then, he’d finally bow again and depart, and . . .

Then, he’d be facing the hardest part of all – telling his friends he wouldn’t be making videos with them anymore. He’d have to get a part-time job now between modeling gigs, of course. That was okay. He’d work the desk in a karaoke place, or be a sales clerk in a music or clothing store. Other guys had done it before, right? He’d still be bringing in income, not like his friends would kick him out of the . . .

And then, as he reached the top of the stairs, he saw a vision leaning against the wall.

The man was made up, obviously ready to go before the cameras, carefully applied color emphasizing a full, cupid’s-bow mouth. His thick, dark hair was styled and fell artfully across one eye. He was reading his script – the same sheaf of papers Shou had been given – and held it in broad, manly hands, which looked strong and powerful and made for pleasure.

And then, there was the body. The T-shirt he was wearing revealed nicely muscled arms, a wiry torso. There was a hint of a bulge in his pants, indicating this man was built like a porn star in every conceivable way.

This was Kai, the man Shou was supposed to have sex with on camera. And, my God, was he gorgeous. Pictures and video didn’t do him justice. He seemed to radiate charisma, as if his soul were filled with magnets drawing everyone around him toward himself.

The other man became aware of the presence of a newcomer, looked up from his script – and his face lit up with the biggest, most gorgeous smile Shou had ever seen. Lit was no exaggeration – it was like he had become the sun itself, and Shou was hopelessly trapped in his beams.

“Hi!” he said. “Can I help you? Oh, wait, you’re Shou, aren’t you? You’re my co-star for the scene tomorrow.”

Shou swallowed hard. This was where he broke the spell this man had over him. This was where he just said, “No, sorry. Excuse me” and went off to find Uruha. This was where he salvaged his runway dreams . . .

And instead, he heard himself saying, “Yes. I just wanted to introduce myself to you beforehand, since I didn’t get a chance to at the office yesterday.” He found himself bowing, his body drooping at the waist like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

“That’s nice of you.” Kai bowed back. “I’m so glad you guys joined us. Uruha and I watched your videos, and I have to say, you’re something special. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Which, of course, in this business, meant, “You’re hot and I can’t wait to fuck you.” This only made Shou’s insides feel like a bowl of pudding in a little red wagon that was being dragged over rocky terrain.

“I . . . I . . . you saw my videos? Really?” And now his brain had turned to pudding as well. If this kept up, there would be nothing left of him but a tower of tapioca.

“Yes,” Kai said. “For what you guys had to work with, you did a spectacular job. But then, with a performer like you? You don’t need a budget. You can hold the screen on your own.” A voice called Kai’s name from the next room. “Oops, that’s my cue to start shooting. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Shou said, and he found himself backing out of the hall until his foot connected with the stair, and he knew that he’d better turn around and look where he was going, because it wouldn’t do to have him end up a heap of broken bones. The very rich guy probably wasn’t going to pay for the removal of that.

He ran for the door – which was closed now – and bolted, rushing down the street toward the train station that had brought him here. What had just happened? He’d come here to back out of the video, to end his porn career, and instead . . .

Kai. Kai had happened. The man radiated charisma. He’d called him something special. He’d flashed that nine-million-megawatt smile at him. But that wasn’t all. There was something that felt natural about being with him. Like his very presence made Shou feel, well, comfortable.

And he was hot. Goddamn hot. Shou was putting his modeling dreams on the line to feel those big hands on his body.

He ran down the stairs to the train platform, past housewives holding small children by the hand, salarymen with their faces buried in newspapers. People whose problems and issues were simple – unlike his. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, waiting for the sound of the train screeching to a halt.

Good Lord, he thought, what happens now?

* * *

He found himself at the apartment precisely at 12:30 the next day. He was greeted at the door by a tall guy with spiky blond hair – and, for some reason, a band across his nose. “Hi!” he said, bowing to Shou. “I’m Reita, Uruha’s co-producer. So you’re the guy all the excitement’s about, huh?”

“Me?” Shou said, glancing around. Oh, yes, this place screamed young-and-nouveau-riche. A low table of clear glass, abstract art on the walls, a big black sofa covered with pillows bearing similarly abstract designs . . .

“Oh, hell, yeah,” Reita said. “Kai and Uruha both are all hopped up about you. I was at their place last night and you were all they talked about.”

Was that a pang of disappointment Shou felt? “Oh – they’re a couple?”

“Well, yes.” Reita led Shou to a chair set up in the corner of the room – probably, he thought, where my makeup is going to be done. “But it’s an open relationship, you know? They’re poly. You have to be in this business. So you don’t have to worry about your director getting jealous.” He leaned over and said, “Personally? I think he gets more turned on by watching Kai with other men than anything else.”

Shou nearly found himself asking if they had threesomes with his costars, and where the hell did that idea come from, and he should stop thinking that way right now, wasn’t he going to quit porn just yesterday . . .

The makeup girl came up to him and introduced herself in a chirpy voice, then started in on his face. Shou just looked straight ahead. He saw the director and the star come out of the bedroom – the principal set – and stand over by the wall, Uruha putting his arms around Kai’s shoulders, the two of them leaning their heads together.

He could tell from the gentle way they touched each other, the way their eyes locked, the truth of what Reita had said. Kai and Uruha were clearly very much in love. What would that be like, Shou thought, to be in love with someone and gladly share him with other men?

When Shou’s paint job was finished, Uruha walked over to him, looking him up and down. “You look terrific,” he said. “We’re going to run through the dialogue a few times, and then we’ll start shooting.”

The dialogue . . . the less important part of the scene. Kai’s actor character answered the door and found Shou’s reporter character there. Kai invited him in and said they’d talk in the bedroom because his living room was kind of a mess, Shou started to interview him, Kai came on to him, and then . . .

Then, they’d transition to the real scene. That wasn’t going to be rehearsed. Uruha would just give them a general outline, so the cameramen would know where to be when, and let them go to town.

And so, Shou went outside the door and knocked, Kai answered, and they ran through their script. Go in the bedroom, sit on the bed, go through the interview . . . and at the point where Kai leaned over to kiss him, they stopped, Shou went outside and they started again.

Every time they ran through it, he focused on the words he was supposed to be saying, his surroundings, anything but Kai. The other man wasn’t just gorgeous, he was flat-out giving off an aura. He radiated charm and beauty and sexuality like a fireplace giving off heat.

Shou was afraid that if he got too close to that heat, he’d go up in flames before the cameras were even turned on.

“Okay, we’re going for real this time,” Uruha said, “and this is going to be the full scene. Kai, at the end of the dialogue, I want you to kiss him, and then . . .” He went into the description, and Shou bit his lip. It was going to happen. It was really going to happen. He was going to do this, and that, and the other with Kai. It was starting to feel flat-out surreal.

“All right,” Uruha said. “Places, everyone, and let’s do this!”

Shou was outside the door, hearing cameramen calling to each other, the soundman yelling “Speed!” – and finally, Uruha calling for action.

And then, it really became dreamlike. Kai answered the door, Shou delivered the same lines he’d spoken before. Shou walked toward the bedroom, the cameraman trailing them.

He couldn’t avoid being aware of Kai now. As soon as a camera was on the dark-haired man, it was like a switch was flipped somewhere deep in his soul. If he was radiant before, he was flat-out incandescent now. His beauty seemed to be amplified a thousandfold. His smile was the loveliest in the world.

And when he leaned toward Shou, eyes lowered, voice becoming softer, Shou felt his breath catch in his throat. He couldn’t take his eyes off his co-star. It was like the whole world had shrunk, and it was just the two of them . . .

“Have you ever interviewed someone in the bedroom before?” It was Kai speaking. Interviewed . . . interviewed . . . oh, yes, that’s what he was supposed to be saying. They were still following the script, weren’t they?

But this sure as hell didn’t feel like acting. It felt like a seduction. A real one.

“I can’t say that I have.” Yes, that was what he was supposed to say right now. Except when they rehearsed it, his voice wasn’t trembling like this. Hell, he felt like his whole body was trembling.

“There’s a first time for everything, you know.” Kai was lifting a hand, and Shou’s eyes followed it as it came closer, closer to this face. “I’ll bet you haven’t gotten up close and personal with any of your interview subjects, either.” The hand stroked his hair from his face – no, he hadn’t done that during rehearsals, either – and Shou was completely, totally and utterly frozen in place.

He would have thought he’d turned to stone . . . if he didn’t feel hot all over.

“I . . . I haven’t even considered it . . .” His eyes were fixed on Kai’s.

“Will you consider it now?” Kai’s voice was soft, steady, and laden with sex.

“Y . . . y . . .” Shou couldn’t form the word. Kai was leaning toward him, he was leaning toward Kai, the very air in the room seemed to crackle with electricity . . .

The next thing he knew, Kai’s lips were on his, and he could do nothing but kiss back with hunger, mouth opening for the other man’s tongue. Shou pushed his own tongue against Kai’s, rubbing it back and forth, purring softly.

They pulled back, looking into each other’s eyes, Kai’s hand sweeping across Shou’s forehead, pushing the bangs back – before they started to kiss again, accompanied this time by the feel of hands moving across his shoulders and chest, unfastening his shirt.

He wasn’t mindful of the cameras or the lights. He wasn’t thinking about the film crew. There was only Kai’s touch, the sensation of strong, masterful hands pushing fabric aside and caressing the skin beneath. And the way he touched him . . . it was like he was a sculptor shaping the clay, sliding, kneading, putting pressure in all the right places.

His shirt was being slid down his arms, and he wriggled out of it, letting out a moan as Kai leaned over, dragging his tongue over his nipple. Shou’s head fell back, his fingers clutching at the other man’s hair as he panted, feeling his erection start to strain against his pants.

Kai was guiding Shou’s hands, bringing them to his buttons, and Shou made short work of the other man’s shirt, unfastening it and pushing it aside, leaning over to kiss and suck on a nipple. He was vaguely aware of a camera moving in for a closeup, and he flicked his tongue out, making sure the lens captured the sight of hot, wet flesh caressing the hardening bud.

He heard Kai’s moan, and that just made him feel hotter than ever, reaching down to unzip the other man’s pants . . . but he knew, from his own experience, not to pull them down yet. Cocks were revealed to the camera one at a time, and the uke went first.

Shou leaned back on his elbows, lifting his head to watch as Kai unfastened his jeans, then booked his thumbs through the waistband, dragging the garments down. His erection was bared to the camera, to the eyes of viewers . . .

But all that concerned Shou was it was bared to Kai. “Relax,” Kai told him, giving him one of his sweet, beautiful smiles – deceptively innocent looking despite the sin. “We have all the time in the world.”

He pulled back, making sure all cameras were on him, and unfastened his own pants, pulling them down – and Shou raised his head again, letting out a small “Oh!” when Kai’s full length was revealed.

Good Lord, he’d thought Tora was big. Kai was the same size – if not bigger. It was clear why he was working in this industry.

“Do you want this?” Kai said, playfully, running his fingers over his own cock – just making Shou’s own that much harder.

“Yes,” Shou said, breathlessly.

“Show me how much,” Kai said.

Shou knew this was his cue to display some of his oral talents. He slid off the bed, falling on his knees next to Kai. The cameras were moving in for a closeup, and he opened his lips, bringing his tongue into contact with the hard flesh . . .

Oh, GOD. He was delicious. Shou licked him eagerly, bottom to top. So hot and hard, so beautifully formed, so wonderfully textured . . . he moved to the tip and slid down, remembering that the important thing was for the camera to catch the cock sliding through his lips and the motions of his mouth, his unique sucking technique.

Except he wasn’t doing this for the audience, it was for Kai. He genuinely wanted to pleasure him, to hear him moan, to let him know how much he desired him.

“Oh, yes,” Kai groaned. “Oh, my God, you’re incredible.” He grabbed Shou’s hair, holding his head in place . . . until he reached the point where to go further would mean coming in his mouth, and this wasn’t supposed to be that kind of scene. This was a fuck scene. Kai’s cock had to be saved for Shou’s ass.

Shou stood up, and Kai took his face in his hands, the two looking at each other for a heated moment, both breathing heavily. They leaned into each other, kissing hotly, and then Kai leaned back, saying in a husky purr, “You’re as talented as you are beautiful.” Shou found himself blushing a little at that – he knew Kai was improvising dialogue, but it seemed that came from him, from his heart, not from his character.

He found himself spun around gently and pushed forward, so his hands were on the bed. He knew very well what was coming now – and when one of Kai’s broad fingers pushed into him, opening him up, he found himself moaning in anticipation, grabbing at the covers.

The finger moved, gently and carefully, before being joined by a second, the two of them spreading apart, scissoring. Of course – Shou had to be opened thoroughly for a cock Kai’s size. There was to be no risk of him experiencing pain once the penetration – the real heart of the scene – started.

After the third finger entered, and a few more thrusts, Kai pulled them out and wiped them off. Shou climbed up on the mattress on all fours, as the cameras shifted around. He knew the drill – they had to be in a position that would allow the lenses to get both closeups of the penetration and long shots of their reactions.

And then, finally, Kai was filling him. And filling. And filling. He was even bigger than he looked. Shou found himself very glad for all the prep, because otherwise, he’d feel like he was exploding. He grabbed the sheets, groaning, “Oh, God – you’re huge!”

Kai paused, both of them panting, Shou’s body getting adjusted to the penetration . . . and then, he started to move, slowly and gently. Shou didn’t think he’d ever felt so invaded, so completely possessed, and it was completely, totally luscious.

“Fuck me,” he moaned. “Please, please fuck me . . .”

Kai was thrusting faster, harder, and Shou was moaning like he never had before, pushing back against every plunge into his body, feeling his heart hammering, beads of sweat running down his skin. He could hear Kai’s own moans, feel the other man’s eagerness in the rhythm of his hips, in the way those talented hands kept roaming over him.

It was wild and hot and intense. It was an erotic dance, hips moving against hips, the camera catching that cock sliding in and out of his ass – but it was also catching sweaty bodies, flushed skin, blissful expressions, which were even hotter than the penetration itself.

Kai suddenly fell back on his haunches, pulling Shou into his lap, and Shou took over the thrusting, grinding down on that wonderful hard thing, wriggling his hips, trying to get pleasure right on his sweet spot . . . there was one hand on his chest, stroking and playing with a nipple, and the other on his erection, fingers wrapping around it, stroking hard and fast.

Shou knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. He was just about in an erotic frenzy at this point, hips jerking, breath coming in pants, voice letting out long, low groans, feeling a tension inside him that was delicious, sweet agony . . .

It finally erupted, a burst of ecstasy unlike anything he’d experienced even when making other videos, and he threw his head back, letting out a long, loud cry as he shuddered, and shuddered, come pouring and pouring from him.

He fell forward, ass in the air, and Kai thrust into him a few more times before he let out his own loud cry, pulling out so his come would spill all over Shou’s ass, a classic money shot.

Somehow, Shou found the energy to sit up and turn around so he and Kai could kiss, the traditional end to the scene. The camera panned away from them, and toward the window . . .

And somewhere, a universe away, Uruha was yelling “CUT!” and the room was erupting in applause. Shou just sagged against Kai, closing his eyes, letting out a long breath.

“Are you okay?” Kai said, softly.

Shou nodded. He’d never been more okay in his life.

Uruha approached the bed. “Fantastic!” he said. “You two were amazing! Holy shit . . . I think I’m going to have to catch my breath after that one!”

Shou raised his head. “That good?” he said.

“That was the best scene since I’ve been doing these things,” Uruha said. “You went WAY beyond my expectations – both of you!”

Kai hugged Shou and gave him a sleepy smile – the scene had taken a lot out of both of them. “I guess we did well,” he said.

“Go take a bath,” Uruha said. “I’m going to watch the rushes. It’s going to have to be tightened up in editing, of course, but . . . damn. I think we have an award-winning scene on our hands!” He rushed over to where the crew had set up a computer, and were leaning over, looking at what had just been shot.

Shou blinked. “Bath?” he said. His brain was having problems processing simple Japanese right now, thank you very much.

Kai nodded. “This place has a nice, big bathroom right over there. Two-person tub, and a place where two people can wash up ahead of time. Want to share?”

Shou nodded. A bath would be just what he needed. And sharing? That was perfectly fine. There was no embarrassment, after all, if you were sharing with someone you’d just had hot, wild, steamy sex with.

* * *

He managed to wobble into the bathroom as Kai finished running the hot water. “You can wash up over there,” he said, pointing to washing stools and showerheads on the other side of the room. How odd to find something so traditionally Japanese, Shou thought, in a noveau-Western apartment.

Shou sat down and took care of the washing quickly, not looking over at the other man. His whole body still felt drained . . . but in the nicest possible way. When he got home he was going to need a long nap. He’d fill in his roommates’ questions later.

“Come over here,” Kai called, walking over to the tub. “You can settle in one end, me in the other. This is why I like shooting here so much – because they have this.”

“You use this for a set a lot?” Shou said, gently climbing in. He did love hot baths, and Kai had the temperature at just the right level. He settled in, slowly.

“Oh, yes,” Kai said. “I think we’ve filmed in every room except this one. I did my first scene as a seme in there.” He pointed toward the bedroom they’d just filmed in.

“You weren’t always a seme?” It seemed impossible to Shou, given the other man’s masterful air.

“I started with this company as an uke,” Kai said. “I was just trying to make money to pay off my culinary school bills. And then, one day, I was supposed to film a threesome with another uke and a seme, and the seme didn’t show up. I took his place, and, well . . .” Kai looked down, smiling sweetly, trailing his fingers in the water. “That was that. That was the true beginning of my career.”

So he’d had ambitions for himself before he got into this, too. “Do you ever think about, well . . . going back to what you were doing before? I mean – do you ever regret giving up cooking?”

Kai shook his head. “I’m happy in this business now. A lot happier than I think cooking would have made me. I like the people, I like being in front of the cameras. And, well, if it wasn’t for the business, I wouldn’t have met Uruha. We have the best kind of relationship there is.” His voice took on a tender softness when he talked about his lover, just spelling out even more what Reita had said. “What about you, Shou? Was there something else you were doing before?”

Now it was Shou’s turn to look into the water. He took a deep breath – might as well spill the truth.

“It’s not something I was doing before – it’s something I’m doing now, and I want to keep doing. I’m a model. I want to keep going in that, and I’m afraid that this . . .” He sighed. “I don’t think Dior is going to want a porn star on their runway.”

Kai looked thoughtful for a moment. “Shou . . . I’ve heard that kind of thing a lot. Most of the people in this business started out wanting to do something else. And they found out that their true home is here.”

“Here?” Shou said. “But this isn’t a career for life! Most porn stars have only a run of a few years before the industry chews them up and spits them out!”

“Modeling isn’t a career for life, either,” Kai reminded him.

“I know, but when you’re done with that, you have, well, prestige. When you’re done with porn, all you have is a reputation as someone who had sex on camera.”

Kai leaned over and took his hand. “Shou, I know you’ve heard a lot of stories about porn people who came to ruin afterward. I’ve heard them, too. But what you don’t hear is about the people who became successful afterward. I’ve met store owners in Harajuku who started their businesses on porn money. The graphic design firm we use for our DVDs is run by ex-porn people. This business gives you money and connections. If it’s the fashion industry you want to go into, there’s a thousand different ways you could enter it.”

He reached up with his other hand and gently brushed Shou’s bangs away, like he did before they stated their scene. “Besides, do you really want to be in the most competitive business there is? For every guy who appears on a magazine cover, or a high-fashion runway, there’s a couple thousand who wanted to do that and ended up working at Moss Burger.” He gave him one of those big, light-up-the-sky-from-within smiles. “If you stick with us? You’re guaranteed to be on a DVD box. You’ll have fans.”

He leaned over and pulled Shou into an embrace, and whispered, “Besides, I like you. I want you to stay with us, because I want to get to know you better.”

Okay, now Shou’s heart was pounding again like it was at the beginning of their scene. He found himself melting into the other man like butter on toast. “But . . . you and Uruha . .”

“We have an understanding,” Kai said. “We love each other enough that we can feel secure having an open relationship. You know about polyamory, right?” Shou nodded. “We both can date other people and have side relationships with each other’s consent. So if Uruha agrees, and I know he will because he likes you, too . . . would you go out with me sometime?” He leaned his forehead against Shou’s. “Heck, he might want to go out with you, too.”

Shou suddenly found himself flooded with a wild, crazy, beautiful disbelief. Kai wanted him to . . . okay, he’d be a side boyfriend, he wouldn’t be Kai’s primary love – that role would always go to Uruha. But still . . .

There was a saying that a taste of honey was better than none at all.

He brought his lips to Kai’s in a soft kiss. “Yes,” he said, quietly. And he knew that he was saying that to more than dating Kai. He’d sealed his commitment to the industry. Goodbye model, hello porn star. And somehow, it wasn’t as disastrous as he thought it would be. In fact, it felt pretty damn good.

There was a knock on the door. “Hello in there,” Uruha called. “You’re not starting Round Two, are you?”

“Not yet,” Kai called back. Both men laughed. “You can come in.”

Uruha opened the door and walked into the bathroom, sitting by the tub. Amazing how casual the atmosphere was – filming people having sex will do that. “The rushes are unbelievable. You two have to see them. The chemistry between you two . . . it’s even stronger than I thought it would be.” He patted Shou’s shoulder. “You’re in as his regular partner.”

“What?” Shou nearly fell face-first into the water.

“Oh, yes,” Uruha said. “The one thing Kai’s been lacking up until now has been a regular partner – like Aoi has in Kazuki. I’ve tried him with a bunch of ukes, but . . . they were all what my boss called ‘professional virgins.’ Living sex dolls who sort of disappeared into the scene – all you saw was Kai. I wanted a guy who could hold his own with him. When I saw your videos, I had a gut feeling that you were that guy. I’m glad I was right.”

“You mean . . . I’m going to be in ALL his videos?” Shou said, glancing from Kai to Uruha and back again, like a spectator at a tennis match.

“Well, yes,” Uruha said. “Not every scene – we’ll still be using other actors with him. But you’ll be in at least one scene in every DVD. Plus, we’ll be building DVDs around you, as well – with your friends from 9 Films, and with other actors.”

“You’ll build videos around them, too, won’t you?” Shou said. “My friends, I mean. I . . . I don’t want to take all the attention and have them left behind.”

“You have no need to worry about that,” Uruha said. “Nao’s already talking to my boss about building a vampire series around Tora. You’ll be in that one, too, if you want.” The director stood up. “Okay, I’m going back to the crew. But come out and watch the footage when you can.” He got halfway to the door – and then turned around. “Oh, I almost forgot. Nemesis called us again. Kai, they want you for a shoot.”

Shou leaned over. “You mean . . . the clothing brand, Nemesis?” Nemesis was a very trendy maker of cutting-edge punk and visual kei clothing, with a fittingly dark and Gothy boutique in the heart of Harajuku.

“The same,” Uruha said. “They want to start using our actors as models. They like the edginess of having porn stars in their ads. So once you have a few videos with us under your belt, they might ask for you, too.”

“Set it up with them,” Kai said, and blew Uruha a kiss as the other man walked out.

Shou just sat there, stunned. Nemesis was a much bigger brand than the little catalogue companies he’d modeled for before. Having their ads in his portfolio . . . well, it might get a modeling agency to overlook the porn in his past.

“See?” Kai said, as Uruha left the room. “This is a good thing for you, Shou. All the way around. What do you say?”

Shou turned toward Kai, and returned the other man’s brilliant smile with one of his own. “I say, I think I’ve found my new home.”

* * *

Shou’s first DVD box cover appeared just before Nemesis offered him his first ad. He was in the middle of moving to his own place then, but he gladly took them up on it. He’d have to squeeze it in between the Tora vampire video and his role in Kai’s latest DVD – plus there was the possibility of him being in Hiroto’s supernatural series as well.

But that was okay. He’d gladly make time.

He was starting to put sheets on his bed – yes, he had a real, queen-sized bed now, not a futon – when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. “Hello?”

“Hi!” Kai said. “Done moving yet?”

“Almost,” Shou said. “A few more boxes to go.”

“Need a break?” Kai said. “I have a few hours after work. We could meet up for drinks and . . . whatever.” Which meant, of course, ending up at his and Uruha’s apartment, indulging in the sort of pleasures that they didn’t do in front of the camera because they didn’t photograph well – like slowly grinding against one another, just enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies, until ecstasy overwhelmed them both.

Uruha had walked in on them a couple of times. The first time, he just yawned, waved a hand and said, “Tired, I’ll be napping on the couch.” The second . . . he joined in, and a splendid time was had by all.

“Yes,” Shou said. “I could definitely use it. What time, around 6? Usual place?”

“That’s great,” Kai said. “I’ll see you later, then!”

Shou put his phone back in his pocket and went back to the bed. When this place was finished, he’d have to invite Kai over. Maybe Uruha, too. Heck, he’d throw a whole housewarming party, and see what developed from there.

He was starting to love the porn star life – more than he thought he ever would.


End file.
